


King of Tenebrae

by Moon_Raccoon_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/pseuds/Moon_Raccoon_exe
Summary: The story follows Ravus Nox Fleuret, current King of Tenebrae, in the waking up of a special morning.





	King of Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> Three cheers for rare ships! 
> 
> This is my first go on Ravnis. Hope you enjoy!

King Ravus of Tenebrae woke up early, as usual.

He silently let his chest swell with a trapped sigh of waking, his eyelids fluttering softly for a couple moments until coming to stay open. The first rays of the dawn light peered through the large windows of golden decoration, sneaking their way through the spaces between the virgin-white silk curtains that had been settled down and closed the previous night. He blinked while coming awake, waiting for a few moments, feeling the so dearly missed tickling at his mouth and chin bringing him to senses. Smiling at the sensation, he quietly and very cautiously rolled from his side to his back on the extremely comfortable bed, his head sunken in the pillow, as soft but firm as a marshmallow. His nude legs entwined with the white silk of the bedsheets when he rolled, but nothing that would cause him any major troubles.

He looked at the white canopy that hung above, ending on long, ethereal-looking fabric draped at the corners of the bed. The King chamber, no matter how long he had lived under said title, still felt slightly vainer than he remembered from his prince days…although, Tenebrae’s style was still rather simplistic if compared to other kingdoms' unnecessarily-expensive extravagancies; he had no reason to think it pompous. Then again, he had had time to think about it, and had noticed not long ago that he had felt like that since his return to Tenebrae after the events of the journey of the King of Light. It was as if that stage of his life, part of which was spent outside his homeland, had made him forget of the luxuries he had been born with. In all honesty, he was grateful for that; it helped him not only to accept he had been wrong in his youth regarding his hatred towards the Lucis Caelum, but also to become more humble and aware of the tough life of the soldier and commoner lifestyles.

For a moment, lying there in his great-sized bed, he wondered what sort of king he would have become had he not had such struggles and important lessons in his life. If he had not gone the places he had gone, if he had not experienced the events he went through…if he had not met the people he now knew. 

King Ravus contained a breath in his chest and closed the eyes only for a moment. Eventually, and as quietly as all his movements had been throughout his life out of a rigorous training and genetic talent, he sat up on the bed with so much care the matress barely sank under his weight, like he was almost not there. The sheets covered him from the hips to the toes, his nude torso exposed. He looked at the dark-almost-black grey marble floor of the wide room, so polished and clean it reflected the walls and the ceiling. On there, scattered around the room in what looked almost like a non-patterned logic, laid pieces of clothing. To recall only a pair, there, closest to the door, was his immaculate-white large formal jacket, and somewhere nearby a pillar laid a Lucian-styled jet-black and more fit one, as formal. 

A very subtle smile decorated his lips at the sight. He let his eyes find more clothing, a piece lying on one of the dark-blue sofas, another nearby the steps that separated the entrance landing from the lower level of the room. He blinked once before his eyes looked at the window. Everything and everyone would still be asleep and quiet around the castle. The servants themselves, usually first to have the duty of coming awake before everybody else, were probably only waking up by then. Ever since his return, they had started to acknowledge king Ravus would always be the first up on his feet. He never ordered anybody awake if he found the hallways alone, but the servants still took a couple years to get used to it; it was new, having the master wake up first and not say anything about others still asleep. He always said they deserved those precious minutes.

It was still mostly dark outside, but every second was a new millimeter of dawn light shyly peaking from the horizon. From the small spaces between curtains and from his angle, Ravus could see the clear sky outside, and the clouds at a lower level than the room he was in. In such a high floor, that wing of the castle was first to receive mornings. He had always adored the sight. With how early he tended to wake up no matter the circumstances, he had a morning ritual of coming to his feet, reach close for the windows, and run the curtains open himself, only to stand before them, and watch the clouds turn from grey into orange and dark red, to later on reflect yellow tones, and eventually become white under the light, at the time the golden decoration of the windows came to shine once under the soft caress of daylight.  
Never had sunlight felt better. Despite it being a year after it was recovered, Ravus still admired dawn like it was that first morning after ten years of eternal night.

His morning ritual, however, had come to be interrupted of lately. It had come to be interrupted in non-patterned and intermittent lapses, depending on the season, on politics, on meetings, among other things. But this morning was different, for it was the first in which the intermittent lapses would stop being intermittent to become one long-lasting interruption of his morning ritual of admiring dawn light. This was the awakening in which his mornings would, from now on, almost uninterruptedly, be different.  
The reason: he had something much more beautiful to lay his eyes on.

After only some moments staring out the windows from his place sat on the bed, he looked down at his left side. He watched in total silence and an involuntary sigh made his chest raise and slowly fall. It only took him a few moments before the impulse made him move, but he was conscious enough not to use his prosthetic arm. No matter how many times he had been told it was alright, he still feared he would accidentally let his superhuman strength do any harm. Hence, despite it being easier to have reached with the left hand, he decided for best to cross the right arm to reach. As silently as everything else he did, king Ravus gently laid his hand on his most beloved sight, his fingers travelling quiet and soft into the brown locks of hair that had previously woken him up by tickling against his lips and chin.

He caressed softly, moving some of the hair away of the forehead it rested on. His hand was careful enough not to disturb the younger man’s sleep as it travelled away of his hair only to come down, fingertips ghosting on the skin, to the scar of the left eye. His fingers hesitated only for a second; no matter how many years had passed ever since the achievement of the scar, Ravus’ body always hesitated on the skin there as if too fearful to cause any further harm. His fingertips caressed it, loving almost with desperation the powerful meanings behind the reddish skin, loving the loyalty, courage and strength behind it. Smiling without noticing when it had been that his lips had curved, the king softly took his hand away of the other man’s face. 

Ravus let time pass by. He looked either at the man lying on his bed or at the curtains and the windows behind. After about ten minutes, his eyes returned to his dearest sight, and watched the way his chest rose. After the first breath came out, Ravus crossed his right arm again towards him; in a motion that kept it clear he was very used to what was to come and he had been expecting it, prepared to avoid it from happening the same second it started, the light-blond haired man put his palm flat on the younger man’s nude chest at the same time the latter had started to sit up, and pushed him back onto the bed even before he opened the eyes. At first, the brown-haired had swallowed a tiny, very subtle and almost unnoticeable gasp of surprise, but as soon as his head returned to the pillow only a few inches from having abandoned it, a smile came to his lips and his expression softened.

“Don’t you dare sit or stand up” king Ravus said, but despite the clear command of his words, the tone of his voice had been almost a murmur filled of warmth, and a slight hint of playfulness. “It’s too early. You should be sleeping. I won’t let you wake up just yet.”  
The brown haired did not reply immediately. Instead, the smile of his lips grew a bit more and he let out a small and short sigh as if hiding a little laugh.  
And, then, he opened both of his perfectly healthy eyes.  
“I appreciate your worry, Ravus” the mentioned king turned the torso slightly for his right hand to reach down again, so that he could gently rest it on the younger man’s cheek. He accepted it and let it caress his skin, soft. The pair of green eyes blinked up at him, and he smiled at their sight. “But you have no rights to order me to sleep for my health when you wake up even earlier than I do.”

“I have a million excuses for it” Ravus replied. “You do not. Not any longer. So: go back to sleep, Ignis.”

The Lucian smiled up at him and closed his eyes softly, leaning his face closer into Ravus’ usually cold hand. He never minded the temperature; he was the same, so it made no difference lying ice on ice. After a couple of moments, he felt the hand move away only to go up to his hair, where it caressed gently.  
“That I no longer need to work for Noct does not mean I should force myself in bed until midday” Ignis argued back, but his voice stayed friendly and low. Ravus half-rolled the eyes. “That would be the perfect waste of a life.”  
“I do not ask of you to wake until midday, my heart” Ravus told him, in the arguing scheme as well but staying soft, like a mirror to the Lucian. “But you do still self-sleep-deprave yourself, and you have full consciousness of that.”

Ignis, still lying on the bed flat on his back, moved a hand up to reach for that of the Tenebraean, hold it and take it closer to his face, only so that he could give a small and kind kiss to Ravus’ knuckles.  
“I am fully aware” Ignis agreed, the voice almost a murmur. “I believe it is going to take me some time to get used to it. After all, I did spend thirty-two years of my life in the necessity of waking as early.”  
“I know” Ravus murmured to him, watching him. Ignis had long opened his eyes again and had kept them on the older man. The Tenebraean stayed quiet some moments, watching him, his hand having gone to seek for the other cheek, caressing it with his kissed knuckles. “Your duty is done. You’ve done enough sacrifices already. You’re free of many things now…” as he said that, he leaned down carefully so that he could land a soft and slightly timid kiss on the scar of the left eye. Ignis did not flinch or moved in any moment. “Sleep a few hours more than you’re used to, for example.”

“I may not need to aid Noct on his journey any longer” Ignis started saying, keeping his fully healthy eyes on the blond-almost-grey-haired man half-hovered over him, “but I believe I now have other duties to attend.”  
Ravus smiled with warmth at his words, understanding. He stared into Ignis’ green eyes, and the man stared up at him with the same kind of sweetness. Ignis reached up to caress Ravus’ neck with a hand, and the older man leaned closer for a slow and gentle peck on the lips that Ignis as quietly returned.  
“…that is not working, nonetheless” Ravus murmured to him once they had broken apart. “I’m still wishing for you to get some more sleep.”  
Ignis looked away with a smile of fun. It would have been odd only a few years ago, but it was very natural for both when Ravus grinned at him and a tiny, subtle laugh slipped past his teeth. At the sound, Ignis’ smile grew bigger and he seemed to contain a tiny chuckle.

“I will learn to wake up later…one day” Ignis promised, turning the head again to look up at the man still slightly hovered over him. Ravus blinked as if replacing a full-head nod with that motion of the eyelids, and he smiled at the Lucian. Ignis smiled up at him, quiet.  
“Could you try today, even if you don’t really fall asleep again?” Ravus asked him in a whisper, not taking his eyes off the once-adviser. Ignis’ green eyes blinked up at him. The Tenebraean smiled at him with what looked as fearless shyness accompanied of great sweetness. “After yesterday…it would mean a lot if you could stay here, even if only some more moments. With me.”  
While saying that, the pale-haired man reached, without the need to look, for one of Ignis’ hands. Taking it, he softly guided it up to rest their gentle grip against the Tenebraean’s chest.

Ignis blinked up at him a couple of moments, and it did not take him long before another of those small but very sincere smiles curved the line of his lips. He moved his free hand up so he could lie it on Ravus’ left cheek, softly. The older man leant his face into it, closing the eyes for a second before opening them again to look at the other, expecting an answer. Ignis smiled up at him.  
“I will never be able to express to Luna how grateful I am that she managed to give me my sight back” he murmured almost as if changing subject. Ravus did not mind and paid close attention, looking serious but soft. “I had not known how dear your eyes are to me until I recovered sight and saw them one more time after years. I hated to come to Tenebrae and not see its beauty. I hated to come and not watch the sylleblossoms. I hated to sense you, to hear you, to know exactly what you were doing, what you were feeling, and not be able to see it.”

After those words, Ignis sat up and Ravus let him this time. Both men sat side by side, facing different directions. The Lucian let go of the older man’s cheek only to rest it on his shoulder and lean in closer to give a small peck to Ravus’ lips. The other let him, in silence.  
“I would have hated to have come to this day” Ignis murmured at him, “and not watch it.”  
“I’m very grateful you decided to keep the scars, nonetheless” Ravus said back after a couple of moments in silence. He still kept their hands softly gripped, by the height of their chests. Ignis moved a hand up to caress Ravus’ hair, passing a few locks behind his ears, and the older man enjoyed of the shivers under his skin, under the ear. “They’re symbol of your loyalty for the King of Light. Of your strength.”  
“You love them” Ignis stated. “But you don’t love _yours_.”

Said that, Ignis moved a hand up and laid it on Ravus’ magitek arm. There was a small reflex of the older man moving it as if not desiring to be touched, but he let Ignis do. At first the Tenebraean had looked down at the younger man’s hand slowly caressing his arm, and some seconds into it he looked up for their eyes to meet.  
“Mine wasn’t achieved out of courage nor loyalty, but imprudence and arrogance” Ravus reminded him.  
“You were young” Ignis reassured him, still caressing the prostethic arm, “and confused. You are not to blame. You’ve grown. You’ve changed. And your loyalty is with your kingdom, and Noctis” he continued, and he reached closer and slightly down so that he could, this time, press a kiss to the top of the metal arm. Ravus had an involuntary flinch again, but he let Ignis do it before breaking apart. The younger man reached for his magitek fingers with both of his hands, and he softly held and caressed them. “Personally, I love your arm.”

They stayed quiet some moments. Ravus smiled at him with silent gratefulness and the gesture was returned. Some moments into the silence, it was Ignis who broke it.  
“I wish to stay here, in bed” he finally replied to what had been the main subject before they had started to speak other matters. “I would hate to get up like it’s a usual morning. It clearly is not.”  
“It is not” Ravus agreed quietly with him. Both men smiled together, before both leant in together so they could rest their foreheads onto each other, eyes closed. They breathed in silence, bedsheets tangled onto their bare legs and hips. “The ceremony was perfect. The celebration, too. I had expected maybe one of your friends would mess up some way or another, but they proved me wrong” Ignis smiled with a little fun, and kept the eyes closed, the foreheads together. “They’re not the children I used to think they were ten years ago. Mostly Noctis. He’s come to be a great man, and a wonderful king.”

“Noct” Ignis sighed softly. “I will try to go back to sleep, come awake, take my time getting prepared for the day, take breakfast, and he will still be dead asleep like always” Ravus grinned at the words, keeping the eyes closed as well. Ignis, very skilled and with practice in watching things without the need to open the eyes, could sense him do it, and it made him smile as well. “I believed maybe the years had changed him, but he is still not much of a morning person.”  
“That doesn’t make him any less of a great king, nonetheless” Ravus said and broke the connection of their foreheads apart, both opening the eyes to share another glance together. “His manners yesterday were perfect. I enjoyed going out of etiquette and laugh with him like friends, not like kings. You and your friends…” Ravus chuckled. “I would have not believed I would be saying this eleven years ago, but…you all are fantastic. I enjoy greatly of your visits.”

“Noctis enjoys them too” Ignis said. “What with the huge bed he gets to sleep in.”  
“His bed at Insomnia is bigger.”  
“He…simply adores any big bed, I believe.”

Ravus laughed softly and quietly. Despite it not being a strange or unusual thing in him, not nowadays at least, the years lacking of smiles and joy had led him to develop an awkward and quiet laughter, almost as if he had forgotten how to do it and he had to re-learn it slowly with time. Ignis did not mind. He was not much of a laugher either.  
“ _Everything_ was perfect” Ignis said after some more moments, his hands moving up so that he could softly place them on the older man’s firm shoulders. Ravus enjoyed of the touch and looked at him, their faces some inches apart. “The ceremony. The celebration.”

He stayed quiet some moments, before leaning closer again to rest their foreheads together once more. Ravus watched him from that distance, attentive, warmth in his blue and purple eyes.  
“The First Night, too” Ignis said as softly as before, only with slight more sweetness in his voice. Ravus smiled back at him with tenderness. “I am delightful, and my heart swells with joy. Ravus, I know I am not too explicit on my feelings, but today…I cannot express how happy I feel only to come awake and realize yesterday and last night was not a dream.”

The brown-haired leaned closer again, his hands moving up to cup the Tenebraean’s face very gently. They reached closer for a soft kiss, their lips catching each other, seconds going by like that. Ravus could not help the need of physically sensing the other on him, and he moved his hand up as well to gently lie it against Ignis’ neck, his thumb caressing the skin. Their mouths broke apart after some moments, and their eyes met again.  
“Ravus…I do not wish to get up just yet” Ignis admitted. “And I don’t want you to get up, either. We would mess with the perfection of the events.”  
The pale-haired man smiled at the words, and he nodded, the tip of his nose rubbing against’ Ignis’.  
“Let’s be the stereotype of couples in fairy tales” Ignis suggested, “and stay in bed until we grow tired of each other.”  
“That would be a problem, my soul” Ravus replied. “I would never get out of bed…and I will be personally offended when you do.”

Ignis laughed very lowly, in his reserved way of all life. Ravus chuckled along him, and both men leant in closer for a kiss after they managed to control the tiny laughs. Their lips met again, very slightly drier than usual after the loss of body moisture the previous night. They broke apart again after a couple moments.  
“I was expecting you to get out of bed before I” Ignis responded, “but if none of us is planning to do it, it may become a problem. Why don’t we settle a specific time, then?”  
“Does an hour more sound pleasant to you?” Ravus asked quietly.  
“An hour more sounds pleasant to me” Ignis replied with a nod, their lips brushing each other. Both nodded lightly, eyes closed. It took them mere seconds before their mouths connected again, soft, gentle, like the fragile touch of fingertips on frail and breakable glass.

Hands caressed necks, very slowly. Fingers brushed hair, carefully. Lips slipped between one another, only to return and embrace again. Light of dawn had come up to illuminate through the silk curtains of the large windows. The clouds on the outside moved so slowly one would not notice without close attention. The couple, covered only partly by the thin and immaculate-white sheets, broke from the kiss only to look at each other, fair green meeting unpair blue and purple. Ravus used his magitek fingers to, very softly, caress Ignis’ cheek with their back, at first fearful, but soon confident when the brown-haired smiled in response to the touch.  
“Do you know what else would be very pleasant for me, Ravus?” Ignis asked quietly, and he gently used a hand to guide the pale-haired down on the bed again. The Tenebraean obeyed and, quietly, lied onto his back. Ignis joined him and lied beside him, on his side, his nude feet looking for Ravus’ own naked ones under the sheets.

“What is it, star of my life?” Ravus asked him lowly, moving softly onto his side to face the other man. Ignis closed the eyes, snuggling his head into the pillow.  
“Ebony” he murmured. “Ebony when we do decide to get out of bed, an hour from now.” 

The Tenebraean could not help a little, low laugh. Ignis, eyes closed in an attempt of falling asleep once more, smiled at the melody. Ravus shook lightly the head to himself; no wonder the man had a natural-inflicted sleep-depravation, with all the coffee that had to run through his system. He could not help but to move up onto an elbow; at the motion, Ignis rolled onto his back, and allowed Ravus to half-hover over him again, leaning down to give a soft peck to his mouth. The brown-haired had moved a hand up to caress the older man’s hair, and as it slipped closer to his face, Ravus took it in his. 

He brought Ignis’ hand close to his chest, and, caressing the fingers, images of the previous day invaded his head until making his heart flutter tenderly inside him, and his eyes adapt into warmth while looking down at the born-Lucian, now also a Tenebraean. 

Ravus brought Ignis’ hand, the left one, up to his mouth.

“As you desire” he kissed the golden ring on Ignis’ finger, “my King of Tenebrae.”


End file.
